You're Gonna Shine
by actresswithoutastage
Summary: Rachel is nervous about her NYADA audition and little brother Blaine cheers her up.


_this is just a little Anderberry moment for you guys that I have been sitting on a while. I hope you enjoy! please review!_**  
**

**You're Gonna Shine**

**By: acteresswithoutastage**

Blaine did a ridiculous music video walk down the basement stairs in search of a soda as he jammed to the upbeat tune on his iPod. He was in a particularly jubilant mood despite the fact that his boyfriend and sister would be gone that weekend for their NYADA auditions because he had secured permission for Nick, Jeff, Trent, and Wes to come over and play video games and sleep over. Childish thing to be excited about perhaps but they hadn't done such a thing in years. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he froze and stared. Rachel was sitting on one of the big, overstuffed couches in the finished basement, toying with the tassels on the pillow she was holding, looking like someone had just told her that she was allergic to Barbra Streisand.

"What's wrong, Ray?" he asked, crossing the room in three steps and sitting next to his sister.

She was silent for several minutes, the look on her face said she was struggling with something. "I'm scared, B." she said, her voice small and barely audible, which was so unlike her that Blaine became even more alarmed.

"What are you scared of?" he asked, slipping an arm around Rachel's small frame. Rachel welcomed the half embrace and turned her face into his shoulder.

"Everything." She replied, her voice slightly muffled by the fabric of Blaine's t-shirt "The future, my audition, graduation…." Her voice trailed off as she looked up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Ray, you don't have anything in your future to be afraid of." He said, sliding his hand up and down her arm in a comforting gesture. "Know why?" he asked with a grin.

"Why?" she said tearfully

"because your future is that you and Kurt will get into NYADA, because they would be insane not to. The two of you are going to move to New York City and Finn will come with you because you two will be married by then, and you will eat, sleep and breath theater and Finn will go to NYU or somewhere or get a job and he'll go to all your shows and clap and grin like a loon because he can't believe that his wife is the star. In a year I will join you and you, me, Kurt and Finn will be one big, loud, and talented New York family. It's going to be awesome."

"You're right." Rachel said after a few seconds of silence. "It's still scary though." Her voice got all small again and Blaine sighed. He hated seeing her like this.

With a look of determination he went over to the stereo and plugged Katy into the auxiliary jack, found the perfect song, and hit play.

_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable__  
__But I'm finding out loves unreliable__  
__I'm giving all I got just to make you stay__  
__Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

Blaine called out every cheesy band boy move in his repertoire, twirling, holding his hand out to Rachel and doing the eclectic slide after a few seconds of this, he saw a smile creep across her face.

_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard__  
__Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star__  
__And I might drive myself insane__  
__If those lips aren't speakin my name__Cause I got some intuition,__  
__or maybe Im superstitious__  
__But I think you're a pretty sweet pill__  
__that Im swallowing down__  
__To counter this addiction__  
__you've got me on a mission__  
__Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?__  
__Could I say no?_

By the time he reached the chorus, Rachel had dissolved into giggles and was singing along and cheering, playing the role of his audience just as well as she had when he was pretended to be Justin Timberlake in their backyard when he was little. Towards the end of the song he grabbed his sister by the hand, pulled her of the couch and danced with her until the song faded out.

"Thank you, B" she said, smiling and kissing him on the cheek

"You're welcome," he replied with a grin. "You are also welcome to make me a sandwich in exchange for pulling you out of the depths of despair."

Rachel swatted her bother on the arm "Blaine Anderson, you can make your own damn sandwich I have an audition to prepare for!" she shouted after him as he retreated up the stairs, thinking that despite her claims she might make him something after all.


End file.
